Sayembara Erwin
by om howa masih sakit
Summary: Erwin membuat sayembara, untuk siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan SELURUH titan dalam 2 detik, maka akan dinikahkan dengan putra tunggalnya. Dengan 1001 ilmunya, Naruto merasa sangat yakin bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya. Berhasil 'kayaknya', dia. Slight EruMin.


"..."

"Hhhh..." Nafasnya berhembus sedikit kencang, karena padahal dia udah niat banget dengan laga-nya –kayak laku aja gitu– ngomong 'tolak', 'tolak', dan 'tolak' kepada orang orang yang hendak menawarkan ide paling mutakhir dan revolusioner sepanjang 800-an tahun-nya. Irwin, Irvin, Erwin atau apalah itu mau nyebut dia, yang penting kita ini sekarang sedang tertuju dengan seorang om om pedo maho. Dia bertengger di ruangannya dengan gaya yang sangat elit nun berwibawa layaknya Boss - Boss nista di game action, duduk di sebuah kursi kantor, tangan dilipat di atas meja yang modern, di bawah gederan AC di atas kepalanya. Entah ruangan apa yang disulap menjadi ruangan C.E.O, yang penting seperti itu, lah.

_Honto douka... shiteru.. mitai?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **_

Hajime Isayama  
Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rated**_

T 12  
Crude Humor, Sexual Themes, Violence, Harsh Language.

_**Genre**_

Fantasi  
Humor chrunchy

_**Summary**_

Erwin membuat sayembara, untuk siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan SELURUH titan dalam 2 detik, maka akan dinikahkan dengan putra tunggalnya. Dengan 1001 ilmunya, Naruto merasa sangat yakin bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya. Berhasil 'kayaknya'. Slight EruMin.

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._")

OOC-DOC, CCD, AU?, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Fantasi waktu yang sangat imposibru, Humor yang tidak humor, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke X-Over archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

Sayembara Erwin

Ide Produk

Om Howa

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

Bapak Erwin menyelenggarakan sebuah sayembara, isinya adalah tentang siapa saja yang bisa membunuh SELURUH titan SEKALIGUS, DENGAN EFEKTIF, & TANPA PERLU BIAYA DALAM 2 DETIK, maka, laki laki atau perempuan akan dinikahkan dengan putra tunggalnya.

Sebagai orang yang punya kekuasaan tertinggi –dalam hayalannya sendiri–, dia mengirimkan 2 orang budak yang belum merdeka hingga ke luar dinding terluar untuk mempromote sayembara tersebut. Pamflet, baliho, spanduk, dan poster disebar, tak lupa dengan iklan di stasiun tv dan channel YouTuba, begitu juga dengan tweet, dan post di page Official SnK. Pohon, tiang listrik, dan mading sekolah anda pun dihalalkan menjadi media.

Sebenarnya, sedikit ekstrim menaruh 2 orang budak yang belum merdeka itu ke luar dinding terluar. Langsung saja, sebut mereka Eren, si pemuda berdarah panas nun yandere, dan Armin, seorang nenek moyang bishonen dari Kurapika HxH.

Karena sayembara ini sudah dilaksanaken hingga 2 minggu lamanya dan tak ada seorang pun yang melamar di dalam dinding, akhirnya mereka dijadikan domba persembahan dan dikirim ke luar dinding sebagai perluasan jaringan.

Sebenarnya juga, terlalu sia sia membiarkan budak budak ini untuk terus terusan bertengger di luar hanya karena alasan untuk menarik perhatian orang orang tentang sayembara, atau sekedar memberikan informasi.

Ke mana Mi Casa? Dia direkrut sebagai pekerja paksa dalam pembangungan The New Great Wall untuk persiapan SnK Season 2 yang direncanakan akan berjari - jari 6,400,000 km, sedangkan coro – coro yang lain ada yang ikut kerja paksa juga atau banting setir menjadi petani. Tapi hidup mereka masih belum merdeka atau justru lebih terjajah lagi, karena walaupun petani dibebaskan dari pemerasan golongan feodal, mereka cukup menderita akibat wajib militer dan pengenaan pajak tinggi.

Semua itu berubah saat Zaman Imperium dan diangkatnya Kaisar pertama Dinasti Ch'in.

Jadi, kalau dipikir, jauh lebih enak Armin & Eren yang hanya perlu diam dan berdiri memakan gaji buta di sana.

"Hey, Eren.. "

Kepala Eren dengan ikat kepala bertulisan 'TATAKAEE~!' yang norak itu menoleh pada Armin di sebelah kirinya. "Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?" Mungkin terdengar seperti pertanyaan, tapi ketahuilah sebenarnya dia mengeluh sekaligus menyindir. Padahal, baru 2 menit yang lalu dia berdiri di sana.

"Sampe Mikasa nggak menjomblo lagi," Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat semula.

Armin memutar matanya dengan dramatis, "Kenapa nggak sekalian sampe seluruh populasi titan punah, aja..?"

Eren menoleh lagi ke Armin, "Nggak, kalo populasi titan, besok juga udah punah. Soal Mikasa menjomblo itu yang entah menunggu sampai bapak' gue balik pun.. Statusnya tetep nggak jelas."

Hari tiba tiba saja sudah berubah menjadi senja, malam, subuh, lalu pagi, dan siang lagi. Mereka makin terlihat seperti anak ilang yang akhirnya dijadikan domba saja.

"Hey, Eren.." Dan setiap 24 jam sekali, Armin sengaja diprogram untuk selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Melirik Eren dari sudut matanya dan bercakap, "Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?" Menunggu hingga 2 detik untuk respon yang tidak ada, lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

Kalau untuk pertama kalinya Eyen menjawab, sekarang sudah tidak. Dengan bola matanya yang artistik itu, hanya beberapa kali berkedip. Rasa terasingkan karena kacang pun tampaknya tidak menyelubungi Armin yang _ngomong mulu, nggak aus?_, dia benar benar sudah seperti mesin yang tidak punya naluri.

Pilpres.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Kick off Brazil.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Dimulainya acara penerimaan siwa/i baru tahun ajaran 2014/2015.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

The Sims 4 sudah keluar.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Transformer 4 Now Showing.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Far Cry 4 sudah keluar.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Kenaikan semester baru.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Malam tahun baru 2019.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Meletusnya perang dunia ke-5.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

Game Watch Dogs 2 keluar.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

.

.

.

.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

.

.

.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

.

.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

.

"Sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini..?"

"Sampe' elu berhenti ngomong 'sampek' kapan kita mau berdiri di sini?', Min."

Tiba tiba saja sesosok mahluk kloning berparas Eren muncul di hadapan Armin dari dalam semak. Eren – Eren-an ini berjalan 3 meter ke depan, ke arah Armin, setelah itu membopong figur berbahan kardus dirnya yang selama 6000 tahun ini ada di sebelah Armin dan Armin anggap sebagai Eren sungguhan. Armin memandangnya tanpa henti, sementara Eren masih dengan komuk Tatakaenya seolah almost nothing happen.

"Hell, Eren lu.." , "LU DARI TADI DARI MANE AJE, EH, ANOA, MAU KABUR KENAPA NGGAK NGAJAK GUE SEKALIAN..?!" Armin OOC abis, mungkin memang kadang kala seorang insan itu bisa keluar batasnya ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat sangat kritis. Menghadapi Armin yang koleris itu, tidak membuat Tatakae Eyen bergeming.

"Oi, yang di sana!"

Armin dan parternya yang tidak setia lekas saling berpaling dan menoleh ke depan, mereka kira sumber suara itu ada jauh di dalam hutan. Tapi, tiba tiba terdengar sebuah sfx heroik khas anime Naruto, sendalnya disorot kamera, tangannya yang bersidekap-pun iya, lambang Uzumaki di jaketnya pun, dan tak bukan dan lain, ninja pelarian kelas S yang kita gandrungi sudah ada berdiri di depan mata.

Armin tentunya bingung sebingung bingungnya sampe' lupa nafas, hanya kesan anak autis nun hyper-lah yang ditangkap maniknya ketika melihat sosok ini. Dan si Stranger datang dengan tidak sendirian.

Armin juga bingung soal ingin mengucurkan keringat di pelipisnya, sweatdrop, pokerface, or waht, dia menengguk ludah. "Ada yang bisa dibantu..?"

Senyum khas di wajahnya memudar, dan tangannya mengadah, "Yaaa, minta pamfletnya satu, dong.." Armin lekas memberikan selembar brosur lusuh dari 1000 lembar lain dari tangannya, tangan orang itu langsung merampas kertas dengan kasar. "Fyuhh... di sini panas banget!" Dan kertas itu digunakan untuk mengibaskan angin di sekitar wajahnya.

"Hey, Armin," Armin langsung kaget mendengar suara bariton khas seme tiba tiba berkumandang dari Eren, dia lihat mata berapi si burnette yang memberikan kode untuk segera 'to the point'.

"Ano.. Apakah Tuan berniat untuk mengikuti sayembara ini..?" Tanya Armin se-moe mungkin.

"Hah? Apa itu masih perlu dipertanyakan lagi..?" Tuan di depan Armin masih saja mengibas – ngibaskan brosur itu, jawabannya terdengar sungguh meyakinkan namun rada ambigu juga.

"Heh, itu ditanya sama orang jawabnya yang bener!" Celetuk Madam Kushina, orang yang sedang mengantar anaknya ini.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Armin, masih dengan wajah antara kepanasan-ke-capek'-an-malas, "Iye', lah.."

Krikk.. krik.. krikk...

"Spertinya... matahari sudah muncul dari barat.."

* * *

"Hahahahahhh, jaman aja lo masih perang!"

Naruto langsung mendapatkan, "Auch!" Sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda menyebutkan nama lengkap Tuan?"

"Oiya! Uzumaki Naruto! Ditulisnya pake' kanji, ya!" Sementara itu, Armin kaku banget tangannya nulis kanji, lah, jangankan begitu dia aja nggak ngerti kanji itu sejenis hewan reptil kah? Akhrinya dia menulis nama Naruto dengan sandi morse.

Mereka berjalan serombongan, dengan formasi 1-1 1-1, Armin terlihat sedang menulis nulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas bermaterai 6000 yang mencurigakan. Eren di belakangnya yang berjalan bersebelahan dengan Kushina diam saja, namun kedua mahluk asal Konohagakure ini terlihat tak pernah melepas pandangan dari sekeliling.

Tentu norak bagi mereka, setting AoT yang kesannya jaman Eropa baheula itu disamakan dengan era Kekaisaran Shogun seperti tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi, warga asli tembok tampaknya tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehadiran orang asing dan menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan normal – normal saja.

"Eh, gw boleh kepo' nggak..?"

"Hm, apa..?" Armin menolehkan pandangannya.

Naruto makin memusatkan perhatiannya begitu melihat sekumpulan orang berseragam hampir mirip dengan Armin & Eren yang sedang mabuk di sebuah gapura, tentu rasanya aib sekali. Apa kata orang orang soal anime/manga AoT, kok ada _use for drugs_-nya? Mau dikemanakan wibawa Titan Kolosal?! "Sebenernya, untuk apa, sih..." Armin dalam hatinya mulai panik mengira akan ditanyai soal, eh, orang – orang di sini maksiat semua, ya?!

"Kalian berdiri berduaan di depan tembok sana itu?"

"Rasanya sedih banget."

"Dan lagi, kok, kelihatannya nggak laku nih sayembara."

Nyes.

Kushina yang membawa wibawa satu keluarganya serta klan Uzumaki menyadari, perubahan raut menjadi _nyess nyess _pada Armin & Eren "Narutooo, lu jadi anak ngomongnya cablak bangeeet!"

"Auch."

Dan sebuah cubitan kembali mendarat di pinggang berbalut jaket.

"Ehm, aku juga udah sering lihat di tv kalau di sini kalian itu bertarung melawan raksasa - rasaksa gitu," , "Lalu tadi barusan baru dapet BC (broadcast) kalo ada sayembara gini, yaudah, lekas aku hiraishin ke mari."

'_Ini sayembara perasaan udah diBC – BC-in sama Hanji-san sejak 2 tahun yang lalu,_' keluh Armin dalam hati.

Sementara Eren menyadari apa yang dibicarakan Naruto sedari tadi nggak bobot banget, "..dari pada itu, apa kalian bisa menceritakan sedikit, kekuatan apa yang kalian miliki..?"

Naruto memutar pandangannya ke belakang sekilas, "Banyak! Apalagi kemaren gw baru menang perang terus dapet kekuatan baru, muahahahhahahah!" Kushina sebagai satu satunya orang yang mengerti apa yang anaknya bicarakan hanya bisa menyumbat dalam dalam jengkel, karena selama perang dia tidak muncul sama sekali. Armin & Eren apa lagi, di dalam tembok tidak ada _free wifi area_ untuk streaming Naruto.

"Daan.. aku bisa memanggil rasaksa juga, misalnya," maksudnya Kuchiyose.

"Oh, itu, mah, gua aja bisa berubah jadi rasaksa," , "Auch!" Kini giliran Eren yang mendapat cubitan dari Armin.

"Rasaksanya beda' dari kalian, raksasa punya kami lebih berbahaya, bisa pake jurus, bisa ngeluarin bom, tapi ada juga yang nggak punya otak," , "Itu namanya bijuu.. Mahluk yang muka'nya super absurd," lanjut Naruto –yang sebenarnya tentu, tidak mau kalah pamer kekuatan dengan Eren.

"OOOHHHHH,"

"Bijuu itu ada 9, tapi kalo disatuin bisa jadi 1 doang, dan bakalan jadi kuat bangeet. Ah, lu nggak pernah ngerasain, sih!"

"OOOHHHHH,"

"Jadi sejarahnya, dulu itu, ada orang sakti namanya Ki Ageng Raden Madara Kusumo, biasa dipanggil pengikutnya Mbah. Dia-lah yang menguasai sesegala ilmu hitam di dunia, tapi sehari harinya dia menjadi petani, lalu setelah kematian Kaisar Shih Huang Ti dia memimpin pemberontakan. Namun semua itu berubah ketika Aliansi menyerangnya balik, dia kalah dan akhirnya membuka les 1001 Ilmu Madara Sukses SNMPTN untuk mengamalkan ilmunya," , "Setelah 200 tahun membayar untuk paket les SUPER INTENSIF PTN FAVORIT, ternyata aku perlu berilmu dengannya 3000 tahun lagi sampai bisa masuk PTN favorit itu."

Armin & Eren tidak se-goblok itu untuk tidak mengerti soal PTN-PTN-an, mereka juga sedang mengambil program diploma, mereka pun mulai nggak yakin dengan kekuatan Naruto. Tapi demi menjaga integrasi masing masing fandom, mereka hanya mendengarkan bualan bualan tersebut dengan perasaan ragu yang makin membumbung. Lagipula, kalau Naruto tidak berhasil dan gugur dalam sistem pencernaan titan, bukan masalah pihak penyelenggara, karena kontrak itu, yang ada di tangan Armin.

"Ah, apa kalian berdua hendak mengikuti sayembara ini, atau hanya seorang saja?" Tanya Armin.

"Oh, ini, sih cuma Bundo daku," Kushina yang menjadi pusat pandangan Armin & Eren tersenyum.

Dan melihat seorang Ibu dari sang peserta, Armin jadi teringat sesuatu yang sangat tragis namun menggembirakan. "Ng..." Awalannya agak nggak enak, "Naruto sudah tau' kan.. soal hadiah dari sayembara ini..?"

"IYA! TAU BANGET!"

'_OMGF! Ternyata orangnya aja udah semangat banget!_' Sosok 'hadiah' yang sebenarnya hidup, bisa disentuh, dan lengkap memiliki 7 ciri – ciri mahluk hidup yang lain langsung membayangi Armin, begitu juga Eren.

Silahkan anda lihat di paragraf ke 4,

"KYAAAA..! NGGAK SABAR PENGEN MAKAN RAMEN UDAH LAMA GUE PERANG BERIBU-RIBU CAHPTER NGGAK MAKAN RAMEEEN!~~ KYAAAAA...!"

Poker face's.

"Loh, kenapa..?" Naruto segera menatap kedua mahluk badass uke itu dengan penuh tanya.

"..Sepertinya.. ada kesalah pahaman di sini.." Sanggah Armin dengan nada yang rada tidak enak.

"Eh, hadiahnya 1 porsi ramen Ichiraku original, iya 'kan...?"

"Eh..." glare – glare Tatakae tiba tiba saja menyerang mata Armin dengan sejadi jadi-nya. Armin tau ini sayembara nggak laku dengan sadistnya, dan Naruto sebagai peserta satu satunya bagaikan menjadi seorang anak burung dalam sangkar emas. "Eh.." , "IYA! IYA! RAMEN!"

Menyadari adanya something happened, Kushina mulai curiga, untung saja dia berjaga jaga dengan ikut mengantarkan anaknya ke sini. Sementara Naruto dengan nggak peka'nya masih melamun jorok tentang mimpinya itu.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di hadapan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang luarnya terlapisi kaca semua, Naruto tentunya norak banget, dan sebenarnya baik Armin maupun Eren malah bingung, sejak kapan tempat tujuan mereka berubah jadi AU? Begitupun orang orang di dalamnya yang berjas dengan kacamata hitam. Lanjut, mereka masuk saja, setelah melewati beberapa prosedur elit, seperti pembersihan kutu dan kurap, kolestrol, urat sengkol, Pap Smear, dan USG , pemberian vaksin cacar dan campak di posyandu pun iya.

Sebuah pintu kayu jati sintetis impor mewah pun dibuka dengan penuh perasaan oleh Armin, mata birunya pun mengadah pada apa yang di dalam ruangan. "Erwin.." Lalu Armin segera berlari dengan OOC-nya ke arah meja di tengah ruangan itu. "Erwin-senpaai... akhirnya aku membawakan seseorang untukmu!"

Yang dipanggil Erwin sedari tadi masih membelakangi seluruh khalayak, duduk di kursi kerja punggungnya , dan masih menghadap jendela bening besar. "Seseorang apa maksudmu..?"

Air muka Armin yang sumringah langsung pudar seketika, "Seseorang.. untuk sayembara, senpai?"

Merasa tidak menangkap juga maksud dari yang dikatakan Armin, Erwin langsung memutar pandangannya saja ke depan, pada semuanya.

And, _everything has changed_.

"TIDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...!" Naruto teriak dengan dramatisnya, tiba tiba saja kakiknya terasa lemas dan dia berlutut ke bawah. Tangannya menjambak rambut sendiri, "MBAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TEGANYA MBAH PADAKUUUU...!" , "PADAHAL MURID TERCINTENG-MU INI SUDAH LUNAS BAYAR LESSS...!"

Armin dan Eren yang melihat kegajean Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kebingungan, _wtf happened! Nih anak kebanyakan minum obat!_ Dan berbagai reaksi yang seperti itu. Dan Kushina, walau datang dari fandom yang sama, tapi karena tidak ikut perang, tidak mengerti juga dengan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

Erwin sebagai biang ke-gendeng-an ini hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Rinnegan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

Nggak nyangka, ini ff x-over pertama ane bakalan di 2 fandom ini, mana absurd banget jadinya..

yoo~ setelah sekian lama puasa bikin ff humor, ane baru bikin lagi sekarang.

rasanya jadi udah nggak bisa ngelawak lagi -_-

* * *

Eren menyetop sebuah bajaj rute langka Pasar Baru – Wall Sina – Konoha, Kushina sempat bernego dulu soal tarif untuk ke Asylum terdekat. Namun karena kesepakatan tidak kunjung terjadi, Naruto sempat anarkis dengan menggigit tangan abangnya, abangnya pun termutasi menjadi jamur dan akhirnya setuju dengan harga 8000. Kushina pun melambaikan tangan dengan manis.

Armin masih menatap kepergian 2 ninja itu yang makin menghilang di jalan tol dengan tatapan tanpa emosi, "Hey, Eren."

"Aku masih penasaran, siapa sebenarnya putra tunggal Erwin-senpai noticed meeh."

Eren menatap Armin di sebelahnya sedikit tidak percaya, "Armin, dia itu, dari awal sengaja bikin grand prize kayak gitu biar narik perhatian orang orang aja, dia kan nggak punya anak!" Nada itu anak mulai menceramahi. "Mikir, dong! Mikir!" Apalagi setelah berkata demikian, lu udah jadi kayak ngerti banget soal dunia, Ren.

Armin menghembuskan nafas dengan sepelan mungkin, tatapannya itu sekarang lurus namun ke bawah, matanya yang segede ban trek itu setengah terbuka lalu berkedip. "Oh, kupikir.. dia benar - benar akan menganggap anaknya sendiri,"

Armin mengusap perutnya yang masih belum terlalu membuncit.

Lekas Eren mengeluarkan hpnya dari kantong terdalam, "Armin, setopin angkot 06B yang lewat, yah," matanya masih tertuju pada layar segede talenan itu, menekan tombol emergency call tanpa mengukir pola kunci.

"Untuk apa?" Armin mengangkat wajah dengan air muka menahan tangisnya.

Eren menaruh hp di kuping, lalu baru menoleh pada Armin, "Kita ke dukun aborsi Mbah Levi, sekarang."

* * *

_Just gimme a review~_  
_Just a little bit enough~_  
_Just a second to support the author and the ff.._  
_So we can learn to love again..~_

_ohh~_

* * *

Bless


End file.
